


Adieu Riggs

by Soffya



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Riggs était fort, pensa Roger, il avait encaissé bien plus de coups que n'importe qui et il s'en était toujours sorti. Alors aujourd'hui, cela n'allait pas être différent. Il allait s'en sortir. Il devait s'en sortir.





	Adieu Riggs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : _Lethal Weapon_ est une série de Matt Miller et une série de films de Richard Donner.__

La cérémonie était terminée et Roger se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son uniforme. Un uniforme qu'il détestait dans ces moments là. Il avait perdu bien trop de collègues dans le cadre d'enquêtes, seulement parce qu'ils faisaient leur travail. Mais cette fois, il s'agissait de Riggs et c'était injuste. Riggs ne travaillait pas sur une enquête, il était sur le point de retourner au Texas. Il était enfin prêt à accepter cette seconde chance que la vie lui offrait auprès de Molly et Ben et il était heureux. C'était la première fois que Roger le voyait ainsi. 

Roger serra les poings de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder à la colère ou à la tristesse. Trish et leurs enfants l'entouraient, mais eux aussi avaient été frappés par la mort de Riggs. Il était devenu un membre de leur famille. Roger jeta un coup d’œil vers Molly et Ben qui étaient complètement dévastés. Le docteur Cahill ne pouvait aussi retenir ses larmes.

Roger s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé à temps. Il se disait que s'il avait été plus rapide, il aurait pu être près de Riggs dans ses derniers moments. Il se souvenait encore avoir entendu à la radio qu'un policier avait été victime de coup de feu. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il s'agissait de Riggs. Il s'était dirigé au cimetière, l'endroit où avait eu lieu le coup de feu. Et plus il avançait, plus il réalisait qu'il se rendait à l'endroit où était enterrée Miranda. Mais il était arrivé trop tard, Riggs avait déjà été emmené à l’hôpital. « Il est dans un était critique », lui avait dit un officier. Mais Riggs était fort, pensait Roger, il avait encaissé bien plus de coups que n'importe qui et il s'en était toujours sorti. Alors aujourd'hui, cela n'allait pas être différent. Il allait s'en sortir. Il devait s'en sortir.

Mais c'est lorsque Roger arriva à l’hôpital qu'il apprit la nouvelle. Riggs avait succombé à sa blessure. Il était décédé dans l'ambulance avant d'arriver. Après, c'était le trou noir. Roger ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se rappelait vaguement qu'à un moment Trish était avec lui, mais il était incapable de dire s'il l'avait appelé ou si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait pour lui. Dès le lendemain, il était retourné au commissariat, il devait trouver qui avait fait ça. Par chance, un témoin était présent et avait fait un portrait robot. Il s'agissait de Garrett. Roger avait mis toutes les équipes à sa recherche. Sa priorité était de retrouver Garrett. Ils l'ont arrêté alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la ville. 

Malgré tout, cela ne changer pas le fait que Roger n'avait pas été là pour son ami. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir. Cela n'aurait pas dû se terminer ainsi. Pourtant, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, Roger n'aurait jamais imaginé que Riggs aurait pris autant d'importance dans sa vie. Ce dingue, qui se moquait de perdre la vie pendant une enquête, qui lui tapait sur les nerfs à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, lui avait changé la vie. Il l'avait rendu plus dangereuse, certes, mais aussi tellement plus intéressante. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Roger sentit la main de Trish se glisser dans la sienne. Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui, tout le monde était parti. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur la pierre tombale, disant un dernier au-revoir à son ami. Non, il était plus qu'un ami, il était de sa famille.

« Adieu Riggs. Adieu mon frère. »

Fin


End file.
